witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher 3 merchants
Merchants in can buy and sell: food and drinks, all alchemical ingredients (except loot from monsters such as mutagens and trophies), and junk items. Other (junk) items can be sold to merchants at higher prices compared to other types of shopkeepers, except keys and currencies. Most merchants have preferred items and will offer higher prices for them, such as blacksmiths preferring weapons, armor, and runestones. Merchants of the same type have a few set tiers for purchasing your gear, ranging from offering 20% to ~41.5% of an item's face value. Generally, but not always, merchants in villages on the continent offer the least, those in large cities (those you cannot gallop within) offer the most, and Skellige merchants typically offer 35% of the item's face value. Waiting or meditating for 5 whole days will refresh a merchant's cash supply. White Orchard * Bram * Merchant (White Orchard sawmill) Velen * Anselm * Merchant (Blackbough) * Merchant (Boatmakers' Hut) * Merchant (Calveit Watchtower) * Merchant (Claywich) * Merchant (Downwarren) * Merchant (Lindenvale) * Merchant (Midcopse) * Merchant (Oreton) * Quartermaster (Crow's Perch) * Trader (Crow's Perch) * Traveling trader (Velen) * Merchant in the liberated camp west of Lurtch * Merchant at the crossroads between Mulbrydale and Devil's Pit Novigrad and Oxenfurt * Merchant at shop in Gildorf * Merchant in Putrid Grove * Merchant in the Fish Market * Merchant in Hierarch Square * Book merchant in Hierarch Square (also labelled "Merchant") * Luxury merchant in Hierarch Square (also labelled "Merchant") * Marcus T.K. Hodgson, just off Hierarch Square * Loan Shark, in The Bits near the Southern Gate * Poor merchant near the Loan Shark in The Bits * Even poorer Merchant by the docks in north Silverton * Halfling merchant who sells alchemy ingredients in west Silverton * Merchant who sells fish in Silverton * Merchant inside a store in Silverton * Merchant in the northwest of the Tretogor Gate * Merchant in the North of Oxenfurt * Merchant in Mohrin Village (only with " " expansion) * Ofieri merchant in Upper Mill (only with " " expansion) * Merchant at the circus troupe encampment northwest of Carsten (only with " " expansion) * Merchant in Stacheier (only with " " expansion) * Merchant at Crane Cape (only with " " expansion) * Scoia'tael Merchant in the forest outside Novigrad * Merchant outside the city walls near Farcorners Skellige Ard Skellig * Merchant in Blandare * Merchant in Fayrlund * Merchant in Fyresdal * Merchant in Holmstein's Port * Merchant in Kaer Trolde Harbor * Merchant at the Sawmill * several Traveling merchants and traders Hindarsfjall * Merchant at the Isolated Hut * Merchant in Larvik Spikeroog * Merchant in Svorlag Faroe * Merchant in Harviken Toussaint * Butcher * Clerk at Villa Vedette * Hugo Monnart * Merchant at Dupont & Sons * Merchant in Flovive * Merchant in Francollarts * Merchant at the Perfumery * Merchant at The Cockatrice Inn * Merchant at the Wine Market * Pierre Land of a Thousand Fables * Little Flint Girl See also * Armorers * Blacksmiths Gallery Gwent cardart neutral traveling merchant.jpg|Travelling merchant Merchants Category:Merchants